After The Filming Stops
by Jaya
Summary: A different twist on the story after the camera stops rolling.


Title: After the filming stops  
Author: Jaya  
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe  
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: We all know Jareth don't belong to me. Neither does Sarah  
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe. At: jacey111@yahoo.com or rainbows@purpleturtle.com  
Summary: A different twist on the story after the camera stops rolling.  
Note: I know, it's tiny, but my muse made me write it.   
  
********************************  
AFTER THE FILMING STOPS (1/1)  
********************************  
  
**  
"You have no power over me!" Sarah said.  
  
Then the clock struck thirteen.  
  
And with one last soulful look the Goblin King turned into an owl and flew away.  
  
Sarah found herself at home, in her room.  
  
"Toby! Here you are. I want Lancelot to belong to you now."  
  
"We're home. Sarah are you home?" Her father asked.  
  
"Yes, Yes, I'm finally home." Sarah murmured, half to herself.  
  
She looked into her mirror.  
  
"Goodbye Sarah." A familiar face said from her mirror.  
  
"And remember fair maiden. Should you need us..." Didymus said.  
  
"Yes should you need us, for any reason at all." Hoggle continued his face replacing Didymus's  
  
"I need you Hoggle." Sarah aid tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"You-you do?" Hoggle answered, startled.  
  
"I don't know why, but sometimes in my life for no reason at all I need you. All of you." She said.  
  
"Oh you do? Well why didn't you say so!" Hoggle replied.  
  
"Yeah! Ludo!" Sarah cried.  
  
"Ha ha ha." Laughed a random firey.  
  
"I say, does anyone want to play scrabble?" Didymus asked.  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Okay people, that's a wrap." The Director yelled clapping his hands together sharply.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief that they were FINALLY finished, went to their trailers, changed and left.  
  
'Jennifer Conolley' and 'David Bowie' stepped off the set of Labyrinth after the final day of filming was completed.  
  
"I can't _believe_ you did that Jareth." She said, her voice rippling with laughter. "Selling the story for a movie...and   
saying we'd star in it! My parents would've FLIPPED if they were still alive." She threw back her dark hair haughtily. She'd  
been living with Jareth far too long if she'd picked up most of his mannerisms.  
  
"Ah, but Sarah," He drawled in her ear. "feel grateful that there isn't going to be a sequel. Where you find out that she   
lost. That Toby went home and she, or rather YOU stayed." His eyes sparkled with suppressed amusement.  
  
"Wouldn't go over very well with our immpressional young viewers. Or rather their parents, that the heroine stayed with the   
villain willingly, without struggle. Would it Jareth?" She asked as he transported them back to the Labyrinth.  
  
To the Underground.  
  
To their home.  
  
Into the dark of night.  
  
"And became his Queen." He murmured lazily in her ear.  
  
He lay down on the bed, drawing her towards him by her hands.  
  
Only Sarah would not allow her temper to be soothed so easily.  
  
"Those Directors were SO bossy! You'd think this movie was their creation and not MY LIFE STORY." She huffed drawing her   
fingers through his silky blonde hair.  
  
"They _really_ don't know what they're missing." He replied, smirking sexily at her.  
  
In a few quick steps she was suddenly in his arms, tossing her complaints (as well as clothes) aside.  
  
"Well I love you no matter what liberties they took with the script." She announced, he voice showing her contempt for   
Directors in general.  
  
He grabbed her and kissed her hard before saying a last few short words.  
  
"And I you, my dear Sarah. And I you."  
  
************************************************************************************  
Share your thoughts please. I'll be eternally grateful. This was very fun to write. Thanks to all those people who commented   
on my past two stories, um they are, Princess Destiny, Lainey, Kati Barr, Mithril and I thnk that is it. If I forgot you   
SORRY!  
  
Bye  
Jaya.   



End file.
